Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined wiring board where multiple wiring boards to be reflowed are fixed to a metal frame, and to a method for manufacturing such a combined wiring board.
Description of Background Art
When mounting an electronic component on a wiring board and conducting other procedures on the wiring board, such procedures may be collectively performed not on one single wiring board but on a combined wiring board where multiple identical wiring boards are accommodated in a wiring-board accommodation kit. JP2011-23657A describes a multipiece wiring-board accommodation kit made up of multiple piece wiring boards and a frame having accommodation holes to accommodate those piece wiring boards. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.